canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Men
This is the place where you can post your fan-made ideas for the Mr. Men & Little Miss fandom. All CanonFanon Wiki members and contributors are encouraged to post their ideas here. Crossoverfan85's headcanon and pairings The former Threesome Of Terror turned Troll Rangers have had been in different relationships with several different Little Misses: Mr. Rude has had three girlfriends: Miss Sexy, Miss Scatterbrain, and Miss Selfish. Miss Sexy left him due his rudeness and selfishness, he abandoned Miss Scatterbrain after their son, Taikino, was born because he had no interest in or concern for raising and caring for a child. He met Miss Selfish three weeks after his relationship with Miss Scatterbrain had ended and his relationship with her is still going strong after their first meeting, and they have a son named Rude, Jr., who they absolutely love and spoil him rotten. Mr. Stubborn has had two girlfriends, the latter is now his wife: Madame Mal-eleve and Miss Independent. Madame Mal-eleve had been Mr. Stubborn's girlfriend at one time, and at first they were getting along really well. but then they started fighting with one another, so they broke up and vowed never to speak to each other again. After his relationship with Madame Mal-eleve fell apart, Mr. Stubborn met Miss Independent. But at first they disliked each other and were always arguing about things, and eventually they had fallen in love. Mr. Stubborn and Miss Independent are happily married and have three children: two sons Mr. Persistent and Jaiden, and one daughter Miss Headstrong. At first Mr. Grumpy disliked Miss Sunshine, but he fell in love with her after he realized that she could help him become a better person, after he apologizes to her for being mean and rude. He became more friendly toward people after being tickled so much by Mr. Tickle, he realized that he needed to apologize to Miss Sunshine for his treatment toward her. They are married and have two children: a daughter named Miss Mopey and a son named Darinu. The Mr. Rangers are all girls, except for the yellow ranger who is the second-in-command. The team is made up of: Miss Angelic, Mr. Brainiac, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Miss Sexy, Maci, Goldie, and Jordan Taikino is actually very polite, kind-hearted, caring, and friendly, rather than inheriting a rude and/or unintelligent personality from his parents Mr. Brainiac has fame, fortune, popularity, and is always seen with one or both his two favorite girls: Miss Sexy and Miss Angelic, and this has caused Mr. Rude to become jealous of his rival. the pairings are: Mr. Tickle/Little Miss Hug Mr. Scatterbrain/Little Miss Helpful Mr. Muddle/Little Miss Scatterbrain Mr. Mischief/Little Miss Naughty Mr. Small/Little Miss Tiny Mr. Nosey/Little Miss Curious Mr. Noisy/Little Miss Chatterbox Mr. Chatterbox/Little Miss Loud Mr. Grumpy/Little Miss Sunshine Mr. Stubborn/Little Miss Independent Mr. Cocky/Little Miss Stubborn Mr. Rude/Little Miss Selfish Mr. Normal/Little Miss Calamity Mr. Brainiac/Little Miss Angelic Mr. Strong/Little Miss Sexy Mr. Stupid/Goldie Mr. Colorful/Maci Mr. Unbirthday/Jordan Taikino/Little Miss Headstrong Jaiden/Little Miss Mopey Darinu/Little Miss Dawn Tickle, Jr./Little Miss Starlow Scatterbrain, Jr./Little Miss Hurt Category:Lists Category:Mr. Men Category:Little Misses